clubpenguinfangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Puffleboo 2: Cell Suspects
Smash Puffleboo 2: Cell Suspects is a platform game and the sequel to the popular game, Smash Puffleboo. Story After Smash destroyed Cell's Concourse, Doctor Betz Cell is trying to fly away with his jet pack, later, the jet pack eventually runs out of gas, after that, Cell is sent off flying and lands on a mine, where he finds pearls, he begins to investigate the mine and found a large pearl, he is planning to do something with it. One year later, he walks up to the space station, Cell discusses with his new assistant, Dr. Boost R., about exploiting the power of the Grand Pearl's power, Dr. Boost R. says that Cell will need at least 25 pearls. Meanwhile, Tulip and Smash were seen in the shore of Angel Island, Tulip is currently recording a video in the beach, eventually, the battery runs out, Tulip tells Smash that she needs a spare battery for her camera, then Smash walks away to find the spare battery, while doing so, he eventually gets abducted by Dr. Betz Cell, Cell told Smash that he is in the "Good" side and then he orders Smash to get 25 pearls telling him that Cell needs them to prevent any disasters on Earth, Smash is then sent off to gather the pearls. Later on the beach, Tulip found a spare camera (from Iko-Iko) and saw a footage of Cell and Smash talking to each other, Tulip is trying to figure out what Cell is actually trying do with the pearls. Dr. Bombard Vivid is also trying to know what Cell is really doing with the pearls, he then told Smash that if he wants to save the world, he must collect the diamonds instead of the pearls, Smash is unsure about this, but Vivid explains why, because he needs the diamonds for destroying Cell to prevent Earth from any disasters, Smash then understands what Vivid is saying and he will promise him to get the diamonds. At the end, when all of the pearls are collected, Tulip tells Smash that Cell is actually trying to turn every single earth creatures into his mindless slaves with the Cell Zapper, Smash got surprised and quickly runs off to fight Cell, and after Smash banishes Cell deep in space, Cell is finally defeated again, but the space station is functional. If Smash gather all 42 diamonds and defeats Cell, the same ending before happens, but with an extra twist -- Dr. Bombard Vivid comes out and tells that Smash and Tulip that they don't need to be worried about it, Vivid brings out a machine that fires a laser beam, he gathers the diamonds and destroys Cell's space station. Gameplay Smash has several new movesets, this includes: Extra jump, air stomp, slide, and crawling. Breaking all the crates in a level gives the player a silver diamond. The player can also collect additional diamonds and pearls by finding them and touch them. Colored diamonds activate secret areas. If a player collects all the Diamonds in the game, the secret ending is activated. Stepping on a question-mark platform/trap door takes Smash to a bonus level. Going to special location, where something is somehow out of place, brings Smash to one of the five levels. If Smash can reach a certain point without losing a single life, he can hop onto a platform with a Skull and Crossbones logo in it. This takes Smash to another path in the level of the main path and contains boxes and other secrets one might notice not being found on the main path. Smash can also ride on jet-skis, and seals, he can also dig in some levels, he can also use jet packs as well. Levels In bold, it means that this level is a boss level. In italic, it means that this level has an unlockable passage in the sixth Teleport Zone. Portal Zone 1 (Two Wisted Islands) #Crab Shores #''Ice Dice'' #Tidal Rave #Hollow Alleys #Smash Brash #'Crazy Crane' Portal Zone 2 (Wintry) #Ice Bonanza #''Aerial Smash'' #Seal That #Smash Mash #The Wet Bet #'The Gill Twins' Portal Zone 3 (Desert) #Weed Lunch #Aqua Malice #Seal Up #''Path to Peaks'' #Conseal #'Hamlet Hyena' Teleport Zone 4 (Ruins) #Climbing Mar #Burrowing Down #Ice Cold Smash #Peakseek #Fly-Ing #'Dr. Boost R.' Teleport Zone 5 (Space Station) #Plunge Them Off #Miss El #Shade Crusade #Flight Fight #Inter Galactic #''' Dr. Betz Cell''' Teleport Zone 6 (Cell Concourse) #Just Seal #Just Bright Trivia * The level "Miss El" is probably a pun on the word Missile. * The level "Heptad Smash" got it's name from being the seventh level of this game. * The first two islands is seen as a picture in the Sixth Teleport Zone. * Each Teleport Zone (except for the sixth one) is based off of different level designs. Teleport Zone 1 is based on Crabby Chaparral, and all of the forest levels. Teleport Zone 2 is based on all of the snowy levels. Teleport Zone 3 is based on all of the desert-like levels. Teleport Zone 4 is based on Path to Peeks and Peekseek. Teleport Zone 5 is based on all of it's level except for Shade Crusade * The sixth Teleport Room is made of the ruins of Cell Concourse. The building was destroyed in Smash Puffleboo 1, as it is seen being on fire during the last boss fight. B. Vivid uses it as the base for his laser beam. Rumors has it that the building has been rebuilt before the game was developed. * Some people believed that the Seal that appears in riding levels in the game was Gelid, which is true. Category:Games Category:Smash Puffleboo Games Category:Smash Puffleboo 2: Cell Suspects